Makeup
by cienne
Summary: Hiei learns a secret to make Kurama fall for him.


**Make-up**

by: cienne

"Put in a little more on your cheeks… it'll make them rosier."

"Do I have too much lipstick?"

"No, that's alright. Try the gloss so your lips get a little more kissable."

Hiei paused as he heard that and turned to look at Shizuru and Keiko who were under one of the pine trees surrounding Genkai's temple and were messing around with small tubes and containers and putting them on their faces. What was it again? Something to make lips more kissable?

Hiei liked being kissed, maybe Kurama would kiss him more if he put that things on his lips…?

The koorime blushed at the thought.

Hiei had originally planned to visit his sister today at the temple. He had passed by the two females on his way and overheard their conversation. The petite koorime moved closer to the two females so he could hear better.

"Not too much mascara." Shizuru was saying. "You wouldn't want to look sleepy when your lashes get too heavy with the stuff."

Keiko giggled. "Nah, Yusuke'll think I'm bored or something…"

Shizuru was putting more blush on Keiko's cheeks. "Here, you have to look absolutely gorgeous on your date. That's a sure fire way to make Yusuke love you more."

Hiei straightened at that. Is it true? That stuff will make Yusuke love Keiko more? Did it have a spell or something special in it? A potion perhaps?

"You needed something, Hiei-chan?"

The koorime jumped. He'd forgotten how spiritually strong Shizuru was. A bit annoyed that he'd been discovered, he jumped down from the tree he'd been hiding in to face them.

"Hn." he said peeved, a small pout on his face.

"Hello to you, too, Hiei-san." Keiko said.

Hiei ignored her.

"Well…?" Shizuru asked after awhile.

The koorime ignored her, still annoyed at being discovered.

The females glanced at each other, shrugged and went back to putting make-up on.

Hiei glared at nothing, trying to decide if he could trust these females. Well, Keiko was using them and so was Shizuru. Maybe… that stuff really works?

The koorime's eyes widened a bit as he suddenly remembered the guy that Kurama fought during the Ankoku Bojutsukai. The eggplant skinned youkai was also using make-up and used that stuff to completely immobilize Kurama. Was that stuff really powerful…?

"What's that?" Hiei finally asked, his face looking stern, as if saying 'if you lie, you die'.

Shizuru blinked. "It's make-up, Hiei-chan."

"Don't call me that." Hiei snapped.

Keiko giggled but shut up when Hiei glared at her. She turned to Shizuru. "Hey, do you have that pink gloss? It smells nice."

Shizuru produced the desired lip gloss. Hiei watched Keiko smear it on her lips. Hn, well… it was true. Keiko's lips looked a bit more wet and swollen… like ripe berries. Maybe Kurama would…

Hiei blushed again.

Shizuru hid a snicker. If Hiei wanted anything, he'd tell them on his own time.

Hiei watched Keiko put on mascara on her lashes. The koorime stopped himself from whistling. Now, Keiko's eyes looked brighter… prettier. Maybe if he puts that on his eyelashes Kurama would like his eyes better. Kurama always tells Hiei how he had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Maybe the stuff would make it more beautiful? Hiei bit his lip in indecision.

"Not too much, Keiko." Shizuru was saying.

Keiko giggled. "Oohh, I can see it now. Yusuke will definitely love my new look. He'll never look at any female again."

Hiei perked up. Will it mean Kurama would only have his eyes for him and no one else? He'll never look at any female again?

The koorime firmed his resolve and moved closer to the two females.

"How long does the spell last?"

"The spell of what?" Keiko asked, confused.

"That." Hiei pointed at the tube of lipstick Shizuru was holding. "For Yusuke to love you."

The females glanced at each other again and forced their faces to be straight.

"Forever." Shizuru said.

"Forever?" Hiei and Keiko echoed.

Hiei glanced at Keiko in confusion and Shizuru elbowed Keiko.

The younger woman nodded at once. "Yes, forever."

"If you put make-up on anyone you like will love you forever." Shizuru explained. "It's the magic of make-up."

Hiei digested this for a moment not noticing the grins the females exchanged.

After awhile, Hiei looked. "I want it."

"What?!" Keiko gasped and shut up when Shizuru nudged her.

"Why, Hiei-chan… you have someone you like?" the chain-smoker asked.

Hiei glared. "None of your business and don't call me that."

Keiko giggled and both Shizuru and Hiei glared at her. "Are you sure you want to put make-up on?" she asked in a more subdued tone.

Hiei's glare promised a slow, excruciating death. "If you tell Yusuke or that dumb-ass, I'll kill you."

"Is that any way to treat us if we're sharing our secret with you?"

"Hn." Hiei said and sat down, crossing his arms on his chest. "I want it. Now."

Shizuru smiled and there was a strange glint in her eyes as she nodded. "Sure thing, Hiei-chan. Now close your eyes and let us do the work."

(……………………………………………)

Kurama sighed as he realized his room was empty. It was Friday and there would be no classes tomorrow so he was really hoping Hiei would be waiting for him so they can make out some.

Their relationship was progressing smoothly. Previously they would only exchange chaste kisses and light touches. Kurama had been slow because he knew he was Hiei's first. So slowly… slowly Kurama taught Hiei what he knew of being intimate with someone. Hiei had been a little scared at first though he'd probably kill Kurama if the redhead had pointed that out so Kurama took it slow. He forced his body and youko side to behave.

Surprisingly, Hiei had grown to like physical contact. Growing up alone, he was probably hungry for intimacy. So, Kurama grew a little bolder. Just a little. A tongue here, a bite there, a squeeze, a tight hug until Hiei was enthusiastically necking and petting with him.

There was no question that Kurama was seme in their relationship, but Hiei was slowly driving him crazy. Their making out session usually ended with Hiei having to leave, leaving Kurama with a paining groin. Maybe, Hiei wasn't that age yet. How young was he again? Fourteen? No, sixteen, definitely.

Kurama was sighing sadly again and again as he washed up before finishing his assignments. At least he could get his damned homework out of the way so he'd have more time for Hiei over the weekend.

After a while of scribbling notes, a frustrated Kurama slumped down on his desk and stared with longing at the open window.

"Hiei… come to me now…" he whispered pleading.

(………………………………………………………………………)

Hiei stopped himself from biting his lip, a habit he had whenever he was nervous or undecided.

Kurama will definitely love him. That's for sure.

After Shizuru had finished applying make-up on his face, she had brought out a small mirror and let him look at himself. Hiei, who grew up in the Makai with no luxury of knowing what a mirror was, blinked and asked "Who's that?" when he saw a young girl looking back at him.

Both girls had been impressed. There was no question that Hiei was the most adorable in the group, even beating his own twin, but they had no idea the koorime would look so pretty once made up.

"T-that's you…" Shizuru replied, still awed.

Hiei was horrified. "I'm no female." he growled ready to smash the mirror to bits.

Shizuru was quick to reply. "I meant that's a parallel of you. It's a dimension mirror."

"Oh?" Keiko asked.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, eyebrows still crossed.

Shizuru put the mirror away and took out something else. "Look here." she told Hiei.

Hiei looked.

FLASH!

The koorime was still blinking the daze away as Shizuru put her stuff away. "You got the magic now, Hiei-chan." The chain-smoker said and patted Hiei's shoulder.

"Goodluck."

Now, Hiei stood by the tree near Kurama's window, undecided whether he should come in or remove the make-up before he came in.

He really missed Kurama since the redhead had school the whole day and it was only during the late afternoon and nights that they could be together.

Kurama will love him more. That's what the make-up can do… ut didn't Kurama love him enough already? Hiei didn't want to be babied by Kurama.

Hiei sighed and leaned on the tree trunk. In truth, that's what he wanted. To be loved by Kurama that the redhead will never let him go. Never part from him.

But is it fair? To cause Kurama to love him because of some stupid make-up?

No, no, no. Hiei firmed his resolve. The make-up will only help. It's him that Kurama will love.

With that, Hiei jumped in Kurama's open window.

(……………………………………………………………………)

Kurama was getting impatient. He could feel Hiei's ki just outside his room… but why wasn't he coming in? Was he having second thoughts about them being intimate?

No! Kurama gritted his teeth. If he had to be celibate until his dying day he would do it just so Hiei will stay beside him. He loved the koorime too much already. He would just die if Hiei decides he didn't want to see Kurama again because he was a pervert.

A few more minutes and Kurama was in a panic. He stood up from his chair and his green eyes glinted gold. _Hiei, if you don't come in, I'll go out there and drag you inside._

The redhead almost slumped back to his chair in relief as Hiei began to move… towards his room. There was a soft thump as Hiei stepped in from his window.

"Hiei…" Kurama straightened and stopped…

The koorime was beautiful.

"Wha…?" the redhead tried to speak. Was this perfect creature really Hiei? Perfectly curved eyelashes fanning over brilliant red eyes, the catlike eyes were lined and defined making them so much more alluring. The creamy cheeks were flushed just like after they've made out and his lips were pouty and wet… like cherries you'd love to nibble on.

Kurama swallowed hard. "Hiei…?"

The koorime stood there, feeling very self-conscious. Kurama was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Did the make-up backfire?

His heart pounding, Hiei decided he didn't want Kurama telling him off for trying to cast a spell on him and decided to leave. Kurama caught him in time. "Hiei, wait…" 

The koorime refused to look at the redhead as Kurama's arms encircled his small waist to prevent his escape. The green eyes were still on him, studying every inch of his face.

"You're beautiful, Hiei…" Kurama whispered, before bending down and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Hiei relaxed, his pale arms going around Kurama's neck and his lips opening so Kurama could kiss him better.

For awhile their lips played, tongues gently tangled and teased, their saliva mixing until Hiei had to pull away to get his breath back.

"F-fox…"

Kurama was grinning, feeling giddy that Hiei went through a lot of trouble to please him. Where did he get make-up anyway? Hi reached behind Hiei to close and latch the windows.

"Are you staying the night?" Kurama asked, his breath hot against Hiei's ear.

The koorime suddenly blushed. "Yes…"

Kurama smiled again and planted a soft kiss on Hiei's lips. "Great."

The koorime finally gave a small smile back, relieved.

Kurama led his koorime to bed and let him sit then disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged later, a damp towel in his hand.

"Fox…?"

The redhead sat beside Hiei, facing him. "You know you are very beautiful for me."

The koorime nodded, averting his gaze.

Kurama grasped Hiei's chin with gentle fingers to make the koorime look at him. "You don't need make-up to please me. You are already the most beautiful creature in all the three worlds for me."

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise… then glared, looking away. "You don't like it?"

Kurama chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. Really, Hiei was too cute for his own good. "I love it. It suits you… but, you really don't need it. You're always pretty for me." he said and began wiping off the make-up, starting around the cat-like eyes, so very gently as if Hiei was made of precious crystal.

"Fox…" Hiei said while Kurama cleaned him up. "Shizuru said… make-up will make you l-like me more. Is that true…?"

Kurama smiled at the rare display of innocence and stole another kiss. "Yes… but, I'm already head over heels in love with you. I can say it definitely suits you, you look like a fairy. I wanted to eat you." he added, making Hiei blush.

The redhead dropped the towel and licked Hiei's lip. "Don't let anybody else see you that way. I'm the only one who can know everything about you…" there was a hint of jealousy in Kurama's voice.

Hiei glared. "Don't be stupid."

Kurama laughed and kissed him again.

"You didn't finish…"

"Let's leave the lip gloss on. "Kurama murmured against Hiei's lips. "You look so delicious…"

Hiei looked away as his cheeks went redder. "R-really…?"

Kurama's eyes shone and he licked his own lips, like a fox who was in for some tasty treat. "I have something to show you…"

The koorime was curious. "What?"

The redhead smirked. "First we need to get comfortable on bed…" he whispered and pushed Hiei to lie on his back.

When they were settled, the redhead lay on top of Hiei, leaning on his elbows so as not to smother the elfin fire demon.

"I missed you…" Kurama whispered, one hand gently pushing off Hiei's top so that the koorime's creamy flat belly was bare.

Hiei nodded, shivering, one hand on Kurama's shoulder and the other stroking the red hair.

The redhead was gently caressing the flat but firm stomach, his lips giving small pecks on Hiei's lips and cheeks. His longer leg went between Hiei's and rubbed.

"F-fox…" Hiei moaned and bit his lip.

"Yes…?" Kurama was busy nibbling Hiei's chin.

The elfin koorime adjusted his head so they can kiss. "You were gonna show me something…?"

Kurama paused, the glint back in his eyes. "Ah, yes." he said and took off his shirt before taking off Hiei's black one.

"I'm gonna show you how to hold your breath when we French kiss." he said, slyly before attacking.

Hiei's happy laugh rang out and was silenced by Kurama's mouth.

(……………………………………………………)

Yusuke blinked again.

Cat-like ruby eyes stared at him in adorable confusion. The cheeks were flushed and the small lips were pouty and swollen… like strawberries that you'd go crazy sucking and biting.

Shizuru's eyebrows rose. "It's Hiei."

Yusuke nodded and gave back the small photo. He turned away and put his hands in his pocket as he walked away.

_Damn! I think I'm in love…_

FIN

(………………………………………………………)

Author's Notes: Uh-oh. Yusuke's in it big time, haha. Sorry for the hiatus. School's really great and I'm actually loving all the projects my professors are giving us. Thanks for reading. Please review, ehehe. Also this is part of a long arc involving Kurama and Hiei and maybe Yusuke. Hope it also gets posted cries.

Also, yes. I am cienne zoeldyck. Just dropped the zoeldyck coz I get tired typing, ehehe. gets shot in the face


End file.
